


This Is A Point

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: This Is ... [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: i am very emotional, this doesn't even cover half of the things i want to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: My thoughts on myself and life.Maybe its relatable, maybe its not. Who knows?





	This Is A Point

The point.

Is that I am stubborn.

Awful.

Bitchy.

Angry.

Calm.

Poker faced.

Sad.

Happy.

Ridiculous.

Paranoid.

Secretly thinking of ways to get out of certain situations that may or may not happen.

Hate talking.

Hate when people tell me what to do.

Will have all the right to punch you if you think you are the boss of me but will not because I am better than you.

Am always looking down on people while hating myself.

Always imagining alternate universes for my favorite movie, book, TV show, commercials, side characters of other people etc.

Always have a lot going through my mind.

Only want a hug for an undetermined period of time, nothing more or less.

Only know how to comfort through physical contact.

Am not good with words.

See no point in something that will end.

Only care about what will come after the end, therefore try my best.

Am only focusing on living a short happy life rather than a long healthy one.

Do not care about my appearances so long as I don’t show too much skin.

Do not care how other dress or act in turn.

Am not a puppeteer unless you make me one.

Will show kindness where I can.

Will not care if I am not shown kindness or not in return.

Always fine with what I have.

Always hate when someone messes with what I have, wether with good intention or not.

Care too much most of the time.

Hate when other people put words in my mouth.

Hate when people believe they can tell my future.

Believe that there is no point in finding out what my future holds.

Will only be angry for two hours before going back to being uncaring.

Will not love if it means living for someone else.

Will hate perfection.

Hate contradictions.

Am a walking contradiction. 

Hate hypocrites.

Am a hypocrite.

Do not assume stuff with everything I do.

I only want to be a side character in my own life.

**Author's Note:**

> i am a person with too many thoughts swirling in my head. I can write a six paged essay in my mind but only make small sentences with my mouth.


End file.
